


Show me the body

by Mmead9611



Category: Veronica Mars (Movie 2014), Veronica Mars (TV), Veronica Mars - All Media Types
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-07-21
Updated: 2019-08-12
Packaged: 2020-07-10 07:17:26
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 9
Words: 13,734
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19901887
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mmead9611/pseuds/Mmead9611
Summary: Fix it Fic that takes place after season 4. Veronica will stop at nothing to solve the most important case of her life... where's Logan?





	1. Chapter 1

Day 180… It’s almost been six months since the incident. Everyone seems to have dropped everything in an attempt to make sure I’m okay. Always checking up on me, always asking me how I am doing. I want to scream. I want to tell them I’m miserable. I want to tell them that it feels like I am numb but I’m also burning from the inside out all at the same time. I want to tell them that I don’t know who I am without him in my life. I want to tell them that I’m trying really hard to pretend that I’m fine but it keeps getting harder when they keep slamming reality back in my face.

My fancy new therapist (courtesy of Logan) would tell me that this isn’t healthy. That I’m avoiding my feelings. Hell I have a degree in psychology and I would be inclined to agree. But here’s what my fancy therapist doesn’t know… I need these emotions. I need this rage, this outrage, this desperation. I need to keep all these emotions if I’m going to do my job. I use them as my fuel to keep going, to drive me forward during the long, cold, empty nights. Otherwise I would fall apart into a million pieces, and the kings horses and all the kings men… well you know the rest.

I don’t sleep much anymore. How can I? The only thing on my mind is the case. My diet consists of a steady stream of coffee, alcohol, take out, and of course the occasional late night ice cream. Basically if I could order it from an app on my phone, I was eating it. I never go out anywhere anymore. It’s a small town and even six months later I’m still met with pitiful eyes. I don’t need their pity. What I need is solve this case. Out of all my cases and I mean al of them, this case is the hardest one to crack. It also hits closer to home than any of the others.

Sure I solved the case of my murdered best friend, solved my own rape, and helped prove Logan was innocent of murder… twice. But this time was different. All those times I had Logan there with me every step of the way. I had his shoulder to lean on when things got too hard. This time he’s not here. He was taken from me and needless to say I’m not taking it very well. I will find out who is responsible for my misery and I will make them pay. There is no doubt in my mind that he would do the same for me. The same man who busted the window of a police car right in front of the police to get himself arrested on purpose. All so he could beat the shit out of Mercer for attacking me. And we weren’t even together at the time. Someone took my husband from me… and that someone better be sleeping with one eye open because I will find them if it’s the last thing I do. And I wont be bringing the tazer.

I’m getting closer I know I am. Something just isn’t right but I can’t put my finger on it. My files are spread out around me as my laptop hums as a sign that is has been on way too long. I’m in the middle of reviewing some homeless mans testimony for probably the hundredth time when I could hear the door open. Shit… I had been so consumed in my work I couldn’t even remember if I had locked it in the first place. Get your shit together Veronica. I reached into my desk drawer and pulled out my gun and quietly clicked the safety off. I listened to the footsteps as they came closer to my office and before I knew it the door was swung open and there stood…. “Weevil?”

I discreetly put the gun back in the desk as he took a step inside. He stood there looking at me with what looked like what? Annoyance? That cant be right. Don’t get me wrong; I am no stranger to that look. In general I am a very annoying person. But no one has dared look at me that way in months. What could I have possibly done to deserve such a look? Think Veronica, what have you don’t lately that would piss off Weevil?

He rolled his eyes, “I take it you don’t know why I’m here?” He crossed his arms over his chest, annoyance now turning to frustration. When I didn’t answer he took a step forward and slammed his hands on the desk. “It was Valentina’s birthday party today… You know the one you promised her you would go to? You know she made you a special card because she thought you might be sad showing up without uncle Logan? Not only did you not show but you didn’t even call.”

“Fuck” I threw my head in my hands “Weevil I am so sorry, I…” 

He put his hand up to cut me off, “Save it.” He ran his hand over his face looking like he was contemplating what he was going to say next, “Look V… I know it’s been hard for you. Believe me, I couldn’t imagine losing my wife. But you need to pull yourself out of this… this… hole you’re in! It’s not healthy! You can’t just sit in your office all day staring at files and think that somehow it’s going to bring him back!” 

I rolled my eyes, “Well that’s where you’re wrong… I don’t just sit in my office all day. Sometimes I go home and stare at files there.” 

“Dammit Veronica! This is not a joke! Can’t you see we’re all worried about you? You need to let him go… The police are handling this and for the first time in your life I think you need to let them. If you keep pushing yourself like this you’re going to end up right next to Logan. Tombstone next to his. Is that what you want?” 

I narrowed my eyes at him, “Yes Weevil I would love nothing more than to be next to Logan again… but here’s the thing… there was no body… There was no body found at the explosion!” Oh god here it comes. All the emotion I had been bottling up. “That doesn’t make any sense! NONE OF IT MAKES ANY SENSE!” A single tear slid down my cheek, “I believe in the facts. I believe in cold, hard evidence. Without a body then… then…” 

Weevil stepped forward and caught me and as I burst into tears, “V, you cant possibly believe he survived that explosion? It isn’t possible.” 

I looked up and him and wiped the tears from my eyes, “I don’t think… I know. And I’m going to find him.”


	2. Chapter 2

Day 244

Pony curls up next to me like he does every night. How great must it be to be a dog. To have the ability to lose a loved one and still be able to sleep at night. Sleeping isn’t exactly easy for me so I do what any other obsessive crazy person does, I list the facts until I fall asleep. Fact number one, there was a bomb in my car. Fact number two, Logan went to move that car. Fact number three, that car exploded. Fact number four, no body was found at the scene. That’s about as far as I got before the tears started. I felt the walls shrinking and I couldn’t breath. Time to take Pony for a walk. 

It’s a little past three in morning, not really an ideal time to be anywhere that isn’t my bed but alas here we are. The cold air helps me relax. I close my eyes and listen to the waves and slowly let my breathing return to normal. When I finally open them I see a flash in my peripheral. My groggy, sleep deprived brain kicked into gear as a second flash went off. Definitely a camera. Now I have a decision to make. Chase down whoever was taking pictures of me in the middle of the night, or go back to the safety of my home. If you think I took option two than I don’t think you know me at all. 

“Okay Pony, it’s time to see if your daddy trained you as well as he said he did.” I made a break in the direction I assumed for this mysterious cameraman to be. I heard a distinct sound of a scuffle around the corner of the closest building. I was never going to catch him. So I let pony lose, “Go get him boy.” I watched, well more like listened seeing as it was so dark, as my dog chased after my stalker. The patter of his paws across the pavement, the sound of his teeth sinking into, well some part of his body, I’m hoping it was something good like his ass. That would hurt for a while. I pushed myself to catch up and heard the crash of what I was hoping was his camera. 

I pulled out my cellphone and turned on the flashlight. Pony was sitting like the good boy he is with his tongue hanging out the side of his mouth, drooling on… ding ding ding, a camera! A broken camera, but that doesn’t matter. The stalker was nowhere to be seen but there was a lot of blood. Good. 

I picked up the camera and pulled the memory card out. Next stop hospital. Whoever that was probably needs stitches and it’s a good thing Neptune only has one place that does that legally. I ran as fast as my little legs would take me back to my apartment. I dropped off pony, picked up my laptop and was in the car in record time. I called ahead and pulled a few favors with a friend who worked as a nurse there. She would let me know if anyone came in due to a dog attack. But seeing as I have nothing else to do, I figured I hang out outside to make sure he hadn’t somehow snuck by. 

After four hours of looking at over five hundred pictures of myself. Shit does this man not have a life. I figured he was a no show, which lead me to believe that maybe my stalker wasn’t just some random perv. He might have some kind of gang connection with a doctor on retainer. Or maybe even medical training and stitched himself up. “Back to square one Veronica.” 

“Do you make it a habit to talk to yourself?” 

That voice… Oh how annoying is that voice. 

“What are you doing here Dick?” 

He let himself in the car, because he’s Dick and of course he let himself into my car. “Oh you know just got released from the psych ward. Tried to commit suicide. NBD.” He made a grab for my laptop, which was currently displaying a picture of me in a very depressing pair of sweatpants and a very large tub of ice cream. “Oh yikes Ronnie, this is not a good look. Well I guess we all have our ways of dealing, and I mean hey… who am I to judge right?” 

My heart softened just a bit. It was easy to forget that I’m not the only one grieving. Logan was my husband, but he was also Dick’s best friend. I put my hand over his slightly shaky one, “Dick… You know if you need someone to talk to…” 

He just continued to scroll through the pictures on my laptop. “Ronnie is someone messing with you? You know Logan used to always say this day would come. He never shut up about it. He was always so worried that something would happen to you if you kept this up.” His head abruptly turned to stare in my eyes, “And you know what? He was right, something did. Unfortunately he was the one who paid the consequences.” His eyes were rimmed red as if he had been crying. But they also had something soft. He reached over and wiped the silent tears that were streaming down my face. 

“Dick… I am so sorry. I didn’t think… I didn’t know… I.”

“Ronnie, it wasn’t your fault. I know what it’s like to blame yourself believe me but this isn’t on you.” He gave me a trademark Dick Casablancas smile, “Now if you think for a minute I’m going to stand by while someone messes with my dead best friends girlfriend then you got another thing coming. So lets go.”

My eyes narrowed, “Go… where? Did we have plans that I forgot about?” 

There goes that stupid smirk again, “Oh well I’m moving in of course. You know you lean on me, I lean on you, our shoulders equally soaked in tears. Oh and I may have told the hospital you were my sponsor so they would let me out. It’s funny actually it’s like I manifested you showing up here.” 

"Dick, did you just invite yourself into my one bedroom apartment?"

"Oh don't make it weird. I'll crash on the couch. Come on you know you could use the company, and if these pictures are anything to go by... you could also use a shower and who better to remind you how bad you smell than me?"

Well it looks like I got a new roommate.


	3. Chapter 3

Day 250

Dick has been living with me for five days and it has been five days in a row that I have woken up with a hangover. I know I shouldn’t be behaving like this but hey… at least I’m finally getting some sleep. Today I went about my usual business, caught a cheating husband, returned someone’s stolen car, you know in all days work. All the while all I could think about was getting back to my Logan case. If I didn’t have bills to pay it would be the only thing I ever did. 

Pulling up to my crummy apartment used to feel so empty before, and even though Dick can be a total pain in my ass, it’s actually nice knowing I’ll have someone to come home too. I used to be bitter about being kicked out of my old apartment but if we’re being honest I don’t think I could have handled living there anyways. Everywhere I looked I would have been reminded of him. Every morning I would have had to walk past the last spot I saw Logan alive. Yeah no thank you. I’ll take the shady one bedroom shit box for now. 

I could hear the loud music bumping as I approached my door and I wondered how long it would be before the cops showed up with a noise complaint. Rolling my eyes I unlocked the door and let myself in. I stopped short in confusion in the doorway. From the sound of things I would have thought there was a party going on, but instead what I saw was Dick…. cleaning. 

I strolled over to the speaker and turned down the music just as Dick finished loading the dishwasher. “Uh Dick…not to look a gift horse in the mouth but are you okay?” 

“Uh yeah, totally fine. Why do you ask?” 

I scoffed, “Well let’s start with the fact that you are cleaning…. Something I never in a million years would have guessed you even knew how to do. Secondly you look very… sober. I don’t think I’ve seen you sober since the seventh grade.” 

“Oh please Veronica you wound me. We both know it was the sixth grade.” He smirked but it was different than usual, almost forced. “As for the cleaning, while I may not make a habit of it, I do know how to do basic chores. I did live with Logan for quite some time and he made sure that I learn how to be a good house husband.” 

I simply gave a short nod of my head and walked over to the fridge, but what I found surprised me. “Did this little cleaning spree include the fridge? Because I could have sworn I had beer in here. And what… what is this?” I picked up a bag of carrots, “did you go grocery shopping?” 

He took a deep breath, “Look Ronnie I think it’s time we get our shit together. Don’t get me wrong getting drunk with you and pretending everything is fine has been a blast, but I think we need to stop pretending… or at least that’s what my therapist says.” 

I stormed over to the liquor cabinet to find that it too was empty, “What the hell Dick? Do you know how much that shit costs?”

Now it was time for a real smirk, “Uh hi, Dick Casablancas, nice to meet you… of course I know how much alcohol costs.” When I only returned his quip with narrowed eyes he sighed “Look I just had this weird epiphany last night okay? I realized that this… wouldn’t be how Logan would want us to be living our lives. I remember him mentioning something about your mom being an alcoholic and well I’ve seen how hard you’ve been hitting the sauce lately. I ended up in the hospital for mixing too much drugs and alcohol. I got so drunk I don’t even remember taking the pills. I’m not saying we need to go to AA or anything but we could definitely use a break.” 

I hopped up on the counter next to the sink, “Oh that’s just great! Life advise from the King of spring break himself. If you think for one second I need help from someone who has been a mooch his entire life then you have another thing coming!”

That lit a fire behind his eyes, “And who do you think I mooched off of huh? My dad? Dead. My best friend? Also dead. It’s time for me to grow up!” He started pacing, running his hands through his hair, “I wasn’t always the best friend to Logan, but I sure as hell am going to do everything I can to make up for it now. If that means watching out for you and making sure you don’t end up in the ground right next to him then that’s what I’ll do. You know if anything happened to you he’d be the first person waiting in line to kick my ass at the pearly gates.” 

What is with everyone and thinking I have a death wish. I hung my head, “Bold of you to assume either of you would be making it to heaven.” 

“Pearly gates, highway to hell, whatever it doesn’t matter because either way we both know he’d be waiting to kill me all over again.” 

I let out a small laugh, because yeah, he would. It felt so weird to laugh again, especially while thinking of Logan. 

“You’re getting better at that you know? Not flinching when I mention him. The first day was like walking through a minefield and now? Look at us, having a laugh at his expense.” 

I hopped off the counter and gave him a hug, “Thanks Dick.” 

It took him a couple seconds but he finally softened and returned the hug, “Don’t mention it.” He gave me a quick squeeze before letting go, “Oh and Veronica, I think part of our roommate agreement was I’d let you know when you need a shower… soooo.”   
I slapped his chest, “Way to ruin the only sweet moment I’m sure we’ve had.” 

“You forget about that time you proved I wasn’t a rapist? That was very sweet of you.” 

I turned to start walking toward the one bathroom my small apartment had “Oh and lets not forget about the time I proved you didn’t slip a girl you possibly knocked up a drug to abort her baby.” 

“I still stand by my request for a paternity test!” 

I smiled as I slipped in the shower. I missed this. Simple banter between two people. Maybe this will actually turn out for the best. Maybe I could even enlist his help with my Logan case. Being unemployed means he has a lot of free time. He’s not the brightest bulb in the tanning bed but I’m sure he could handle some grunt work. That is if he doesn’t think I’m crazy, but something tells me that even is he does think I’m crazy he’d still help. He’s not exactly a poster child for sanity himself. 

I hopped out of the shower, threw on some sweats and headed back to the kitchen for diner. Dick had already started playing some video game, “Hey, I ordered Thai food. Hope that’s cool. Oh and hey some hot chick from the hospital called and left a message about some dude needing stitches?” 

“What? Did she say anything else? Like a name? Where the stitches were located?” 

“Yeah, hold your horses I wrote everything down. It’s on the fridge.” I sprinted over to the refrigerator and pulled the note down. So my pervs name was Bob Jones… great that sounded like a fake name if I ever heard one. The stitches were in the top of his hamstring in his right leg. “Good boy Pony.” 

“What? No good boy Dick? I was the one who took the message. All Pony did was sit there and drool. 

“That message was about the guy who’s been taking pictures of me. Pony bit him last week, that’s why I was at the hospital. I was trying to stake him out.” 

He paused his game and turned to me, “Well I guess it’s a good thing I know where to find him then right?”


	4. Chapter 4

Day 253

Dick was more than willing to help me track down Mr. “Bob Jones” or as he so very affectionately refers to him as Blow Job. Apparently the man had rented the room next to Dick’s at the Neptune Grand. The only reason Dick knew that was one night a couple months ago Bob’s room service had accidently been delivered to his room instead. Being the asshole he is Dick ate it anyways. Then to make matters worse he decided it would be hilarious to go next door with the empty room service cart without a stitch of clothing on to let the man know. Lets just say Bob didn’t appreciate Dick’s joke and Dick ended up with a black eye. Now here we are, the weirdest team to ever be created, headed to pay Mr. Jones a visit. 

This was going to be pretty tricky considering this man knows whom we both are. Chances are though he would be slightly less suspicious of a “Drunk” Dick pestering him than the if the person he’s been stalking showed up asking questions. So we made our plan. We would find out what room number he was in. Swipe a key from the maids cart. Wait for him to leave his room. Once he’s out I would sneak in while Dick waits for him in the lobby, ready to keep him distracted. First stop front desk. 

I approached the front desk where a very bored teenaged boy stood. Good this should be easier than I thought. “Hi there. I was wondering if you could help me out. My brother Bob Jones is staying here. I don’t remember what room he’s staying in but I remember he said it was next to that ass hat Dick Casablancas.” 

This got a small chuckle out of him. “Oh we’re very familiar with Mr. Casablancas as well as his altercation with Mr. Jones. He has changed rooms though I’m afraid. He tends to do that quite often. He’s been here around eight months and he changes his room almost every other week. I believe I just saw him, so he is probably in his room now if you would like us to ring up to him to let him know you are here.” 

Eight months? That’s around the same time of the incident. No Veronica this is not related. Focus. “Uh sure, that would be great.” I watched him as he typed in the room number into the phone… 1012. “Uh you know what never mind that wont be necessary. I’ll just give him a quick call.” 

He shrugged and hung up the phone before it could even ring twice, “If you insist. Let me know if you need any further assistance.” 

I gave him a fake smile and was on my way. I gave Dick a nod where he was sitting at the bar, a signal for him to turn his mic on. “Alright Ronnie, way to go. You know I’ve never seen you in action before but I have to admit I can see how you managed to enchant Neptune’s finest.” I rolled my eyes, there’s way no way for me to respond and he knows that. This is going to be so much fun. 

I quickly walked around the corner past the elevators to where I knew the cleaning supplies were kept. Now all I needed to do was wait for a maid to come by, and waiting was not a good idea for someone who had too much on their mind. Eight months. It has to be a coincidence right? That the same time some rando shows up to follow me around my car blows up and my husband disappears. My heart rate picks up at the thought. Maybe he knows something. If he was following me even then, than maybe he saw something. 

I was pulled from my thought by someone clearing their throat, “Um excuse me but your blocking the door.” A maid was pulling out one of her headphones as she waited for me to move out of her way. 

“Oh I’m sorry I was actually going to ask if I could get some more towels.”

She gave me a very bored look, “Yeah just give me a second, they’re in the room that you are still blocking.” She puts her headphone back in as I took a step to the side to let her pass. I smile as I discreetly stick my foot out just a little. As she trips I pretend to catch her and swipe her key card. “Okay so I’ll pretend like I didn’t feel you just steal my card, if you pretend like you never saw me. My shift ended fifteen minutes ago and I don’t get paid enough for what ever this is.” 

My eyes widened. I have been doing this for how many years and I couldn’t swipe a key of a seventeen year old? Damn I must be losing my touch. Is this how my dad feels? “No, It’s not what it looks like! You see…” 

She rolled her eyes as she cut me off, “I don’t need the details Veronica. You’ve been solving crimes in Neptune since before I was born. It's like all Mr. Wallace talks about. He thinks he like so cool or whatever telling old stories of the cases you would solve together. I knew exactly who you were as soon as I saw you. Just take the card and when you’re done, drop it with David at the front desk who by the way also recognized you and also doesn’t care.” 

I stood there for a moment baffled at the fact that I was just called out by someone who isn’t even legally aloud to vote yet. I also needed to make a mental note to ask Wallace what he telling his students. But at the end of the day it is what it is and I have a job to do. 

I made a beeline for the elevator just as I heard Dick talking to what I assume was a pretty girl. “Hey there sweet thang! How would you like to grab a drink? I know we’ve had our differences in the past. I did some things I’m not proud of, but if you’re even half the man I think you are then I’m sure you’ll forgive me.” 

Wait what? Did he just say man? Is Dick hitting on a dude? Oh my gosh is Dick gay? He does remember I can hear him right? I could hear another voice answer but it was almost like they were whispering. My elevator reached it’s floor but I was almost too consumed with what was going on with Dick to remember to get off. “Oh don’t be shy Mr. Jones. You’ve seen me and Dick the third… That’s what I call my penis. You know because I’m already Dick Junior so… you know. Any who... just join me for one drink. Honestly just want to make amends for my childish behavior. Think of it as like a twelve step program for man children.” 

Oh, okay this makes more sense. Dick was just letting me know that “Bob” was already down stairs. Perfect. I sprinted towards his room not knowing how long I had. 

Okay Veronica, get in, get as much info as you can, and get out. The room was surprisingly clean, almost as if it wasn’t even being lived in. I started with putting several bugs throughout the room. Then I moved on to the nightstand drawers. First thing I found was a Bible… naturally. But I also found a stack of cash, totaling up to about $6,000.00. Because that’s totally normal. In the bottom drawer I found a small bag that had 4 more memory cards. Bingo! Hopefully he’ll have some kind of footage of the day of the accident. I pulled out my laptop and started to download the contents. As the final one was loading I walked over the closet and yanked it open. What I saw made my heart stop. Naval fatigues. I would recognize them anywhere. The name on the patch was Harrison. I dropped to the floor and pulled out the bag that was packed oh so neatly I was almost scared to touch anything. Just a lot of plain t-shirts and pants. No wallet or other forms of identification. Who are you? 

“Oh come on buddy! Just one more drink! I don’t think I’ve truly made it up to you yet.” That was my queue to leave. I pulled that last memory card out and returned it to its proper place. I was about to skedaddle when a very impulsive stupid idea came to mind. This man is military and while I know he’s dangerous I highly doubt he’s dangerous to me. So I pulled out what was left of his smashed camera and left it on his desk with a note. “Nice pics. We need to talk. I’d leave my number but I’m sure you already have it.” 

It was risky for sure. If he knows I’m on to him he might just ghost me, up and disappear. But I’m really hoping he doesn’t. I need answers and I have a weird feeling that Mr. Harrison is the first step to finding them. I slid out of his room and started to walk back to elevator. I had my finger on the button when I head it start to open. Panicking I jumped around the corner and pretended to be getting ice. 

“No sir, I am good to continue the mission.” He’s on the phone with someone. Once he was in his room I could hear his conversation via the bugs I had planted. Now lets just hope he doesn’t immediately see the nice note I left otherwise this is going to be a short conversation. “Sir, it was just a few stitches. Nothing I can’t handle. I can see what Echolls was talking about. She is a feisty one. Speaking of which, I think she’s on to me. I just found the camera I dropped on my desk. Yes sir I believe she must have broken into my room.” He burst into laughter. “Yes it seems that way.I wouldn’t have put it past her to have bugged my room. As far as I know she may be listening right now.” Shit… he’s on to me. “Yes sir, right away sir. I will check in tomorrow.” 

I heard him open his door. Oh shit, oh shit. I opened the stairway door an ran for it.


	5. Chapter 5

Day 288

It’s been thirty-five days since I broke into Harrison’s hotel room. It’s been thirty-five days of waiting for him to call. It’s been thirty-five days of looking over my shoulder every few minutes to see if I’m being followed. What if he left? What if they replaced him with someone else? What if my little note just pushed him into stealth mode? What if he’s here right now and I don’t even know it? 

I pushed myself harder on my run. I purposely left Pony behind so I would be more approachable. Maybe not a great choice to be running alone at four in the morning but hey… desperate times calls for desperate measures. I had had some glimmer of hope thirty-five days ago as I ran down ten flights of stairs. He had mentioned Logan, maybe he knows where he is. Or maybe he’s looking for him too in which case I would gladly volunteer my services. 

With so many questions floating around in my head I didn’t notice the thug step out from the shadows to drag me down some alley. Stupid Veronica, you know better than to let yourself get distracted. I struggled for a minute and went to grab my Taser when a very stupid thought occurred to me. What if Harrison is still following me? He’s been following me for almost a year and never even approached me so obviously he doesn’t wish me harm. If I were to play the part of a damsel in distress would it force him to take action? He wouldn’t watch me get mugged would he? Before I can finish that thought the stranger pulled out a gun and stuck it to the side of my head, oh shit okay maybe I waited too long. I should have stunned him when I had the chance and now I’m going to die because of a stupid theory. “Help!” 

“Shut up Bitch!” He slapped the gun across the side of my head and I immediately felt the blood start to pour as well as my eyesight start to dim around the edges. I took a wobbly step as my back hit a hard cement wall. “I don’t want to kill you, but I will if I have too. Now you’re going to hand over you’re wallet, your phone, and that nice little ring you have on your finger.” 

My stomach rolled, no way in hell was he going to take my ring. It’s the last thing I have left of Logan. I tried to wipe the blood off my face but I’m pretty sure all I ended up doing was smearing it, “I have a better idea, how about you fuck off.” Naturally he didn’t like that answer and he chose to show me that by punching me in the stomach. I hunched over cradling my surely bruised ribs. Perfect time for me to grab my Taser, okay Veronica pull your shit together, focus, stay awake. He grabbed the hair at the back of my neck and gave it a sharp tug, and as he did so I brought the Taser up to his forearm. 

“Mother fucker!” He let go and crumpled to the ground, but apparently he was a tank and was not going to go down easy. He started to struggle back up to his feet. Great. 

Next thing I knew I heard the patter of feet running in our direction. Black spots danced in my vision, as the world seemed to tilt. Or maybe I was the one tilting. Either way my head hit the ground as I watched someone beat the shit out my assailant. “Oh shit he’s going to kill me. I literally had one job. Shit, Veronica!” My head was picked up and someone was tapping on my cheek, “Hey, hey, hey! Wake up! Don’t fall asleep! I’ve called an ambulance they’re on their way. Veronica, can you hear me?” 

I gave a soft groan in response before everything went black. 

***

I woke up the next day in the hospital, the bright lights stinging my eyes. I tried to raise my hand to block them, but my ribs protested any kind of movement. I groaned, perfect, just what I need. 

“Now I don’t even wanna know why you thought it was a good idea to run on the wrong side of town at god knows what hour, but I think you and I both know you’re smarter than that.” 

I peaked over to the chair next to me, “Wallace?” 

“Yeah, it’s me. You do remember me right? Because you had a nasty bump on the head, and if we’re being honest I have way too much invested at this point for you to just up and forget me.” 

I laughed a little at that and winced and my ribs protested once again. “Don’t make me laugh asshole. My ribs hurt.”

“Oh well in that case I should probably just go, because there’s no way I can not be funny.” He gave me his trademark Wallace megawatt smile and it thawed my heart just a little. 

“No don’t go, I think I'll manage to resist.” I reached out for his hand. “Is my dad here?” 

“He just left actually. He’d been here all morning, but I told him to go take a nap and I’d call him when you woke up.” He gave my hand a small squeeze. “Now you gonna tell me what you were doing out there?”

I looked down at my lap, “Going for a run. I couldn’t sleep.”

“Bullshit.”

“Excuse me?”

“Did I stutter? I call bullshit… Look I spoke to Weevil. I know you have some crazy theory that Logan might be alive. I know you're driving yourself crazy trying to prove it. So what if you couldn’t sleep? You could have easily ran in a safer part of town, or hell brought Pony with you!” He let go of my hand, “No I think you tracking down a lead, and let me tell you this needs to stop. You’ve isolated yourself from everyone. You’ve become obsessed with something that has little to no chance in actually being true. I’m telling you this because I love you. I loved Logan. He was like a brother to me in the end. I was crushed when he died, but I can’t lose you too.” A tear slipped down his cheek, “Now I am going to out to the hallway and call your dad and compose myself while you think on that.” 

I hadn’t realized I was crying until someone handed me a tissue. I jumped a little. Damn who unobservant am I going to be today. “He’s right you know. You need to stop looking for him.” 

My heart stopped as I made eye contact with a very unfamiliar man, “Who the hell are you?” 

He chuckled as he went to take the seat Wallace had just vacated, wincing slightly as he sat down. “You’re him. You’re Harrison. The stitches…”

There was something like a twinkle in his eyes, “He said you were clever. Also said you were a handful. He wasn’t wrong.”

“Who? Logan?” 

Harrison smiled, “I think I’ll be asking the questions if you don’t mind. Like for starters, I’ve seen you take down plenty of creeps before. I saw you reach for your Taser but then you hesitated and I want to know why.” 

It was my turn to smirk, “Well it got you to jump to my rescue didn’t it?” 

He just shook his head, “How do you think Logan would feel if he knew you were putting yourself in danger like this. If he knew you being so reckless with your own safety?”

My eyes narrowed, “What? You going to tell him?” He stiffened in his seat. “That is your job right? Watch out for me and report back to him. Let him know everything is okay so he can continue on whatever mission he’s on with a clear head.”

“I’m not at liberty to discuss my orders. You of all people should know that.” 

The door slammed open to show Wallace and Dick both trying to fit through at the same time with my dad close behind him. 

“Who the hell are you?! Get away from my daughter!” My dad was narrowing in on Harrison before Dick put a hand on his shoulder. 

“Hey, no it’s okay. He’s cool. He’s a friend. Aren’t you Bobby?” 

Harrison smiled as he stood up to exit the room, “Mr. Casablancas, good to see you again. I see that Veronica has plenty of company now so I’ll see myself out.” He turned back and the last second before the door closed behind him, “I’ll being seeing you around Veronica. Don't worry I have your number after all.”


	6. Chapter 6

Day 300 

Ever since I got home from the hospital I have been a little on edge, and not for the reasons everyone seems to think. Yes I was attacked, but that was also somewhat my fault. No I’m anxious because Harrison said he’d be seeing me around and yet no matter how many times I look over my shoulder I never see him. My mind has been running like a hamster wheel ever since our short conversation at the hospital. He didn’t confirm Logan was alive, but he also didn’t deny it. If anything it was almost implied that he was, Harrison just couldn’t say anything because of his orders. When he walked in the room the first thing he said was, “You need to stop looking for him.” Sure most sane people would think, no shit you need to stop looking for him because he’s dead. Alas I am not most people. 

It had been over a week and my dad has still refused to let me return to work, insisting that I need a break. Little did he know that just gave me more time to work on finding Logan. Naturally Harrison checked out of the Neptune Grand, so that left me at square one… again. Don’t know where he is and I have no way to contact him, and that it the most infuriating feeling for a PI. So I spend most of my days in a nearby coffee shop on my laptop during research with Dick. Well I do research while Dick drinks coffee and swipes on dating apps. I cringe thinking about the day that I have to walk out of my room and see Dick with some girl on my pull out couch. 

We were sitting on the patio and it was a beautiful day. I was on my third cup of coffee while Dick was on number seven by the looks of it because his knee wouldn’t stop bouncing. “Can you please chill out? Your knee is very distracting.”

Dick just chugged the rest of his coffee, and stood up, “Sorry, I’m just a little antsy. I feel like it’s been too long without something happening. I know that sounds hella pessimistic but I cant help it.” He ran a hand through his hair, “I feel like we're waiting for something to happen and it’s driving me crazy.” 

I looked up from my laptop, “Well I mean in a way we are, but that’s kind of part of the job. I know patience isn’t exactly one of your more prominent qualities, but if your that anxious you should probably go blow of some steam. I’ll be fine here, I promise.” 

Dick met my eyes for a moment, “I kinda promised your dad I’d keep an eye on you… But lets be honest you’re probably better equipped to beat someone up than I am.” He looked like he was thinking about it, “Alright, fuck it. I’m going to meet up with one of the girls I matched with today. Call me if you need me!” 

I laughed, “I will, and Dick… take her somewhere twenty one and up so you don’t get jail bated… again.” 

He rolled his eyes, “That literally happened one time!” 

“Well that you know of.” I shrugged as he glared at me before flipping me the bird and leaving the café. 

So here I am alone again Left with my thoughts that are still running on a hamster wheel, asking the same questions over and over again. Where’s Logan? Who is Harrison? Where is Harrison? Why wont Harrison tell me what’s going on? What the FUCK is going on? 

I was probably on my third rotation of these annoying questions when someone took a seat across from me. “I’m happy to see you are actually capable of staying out of trouble.” 

I lowered my laptop screen to see the man himself sitting across from me. “Hello Harrison.” He grimaced, not looking too pleased that I know his real name. “Oh I’m sorry would you prefer Bob Jones? Mr. Jones? Bobby perhaps?” 

“Bobby is fine thank you.” He looked very uncomfortable. “So usually I wouldn’t be allowed to do this you know. Actually sit down and talk to you like this. But after what happened a few weeks ago I think it might be necessary. Besides you already know who I am and what I’m doing here so what the hell right?” 

It sounded like he was trying to convince himself more than anything. “So if I know what you’re doing here does that mean I was right?! Logan is alive?” He didn’t answer and his face was a mask of indifference not giving anything away. “Damn you, you emotionless robot! Blink twice if I was right.” 

He sighed, “Look you know I can’t tell you anything until I’m allowed too, so stop digging for answers you know I can’t give you.” 

My heart started to pound, “Well what other reason would you have to be here?” 

“You got married right before he died Veronica. That would mean there are official government records that link you two together. He has a very … unique job… I guess you could say it’s the least we could do to make sure that none of his ghosts of jobs past come back to haunt you.” 

My previous hope was squashed along with my heart. Tears started to swell but I didn’t want this man to see me cry. “I thought you said you couldn’t talk about your orders…” 

“I can’t” 

I gave him a confused look, “But… you just…” 

“I just gave you one of many explanations as to why I may be here. It is true I am here to protect you. You’ve guessed as much yourself. But why I’m here to protect you and who I am supposed to be protecting you from must remain classified.” 

How many damn pieces does this fucking puzzle have? I sniffed and dapped my eyes with a café napkin. “You have to understand… Logan was… IS… the love of my life. I know he would raise hell and move mountains for me. I didn’t see it at first. All the effort he was putting in to be the best version of himself. All the therapy he was going to, to learn self control, and anger management.” I wiped away some more fresh tears. “Sure it was for him, but it was also for me… for us. He wanted us to work and he was willing to do whatever it takes. Now it’s my turn. I need to step up. I’m going to find him.” 

Harrison reached across the table and took my hand, “The best way to do that is to follow his example. Sure therapy is great and to be honest in our line of work pretty necessary, but there’s so much more. Instead of obsessing on whatever theories you have running through your head, focus on becoming the best version of yourself you can be. Whether he is dead or alive you have to know that’s what Logan would want for you. To be alive, happy, and healthy.” 

“Next thing you know I’m going to find out that you secretly are a therapist and Logan hired you to trick me into talking to a shrink.” 

He chuckled, “Veronica, I follow your every move for a living. We both know you already willingly attend therapy biweekly. Or at least you did until two weeks ago.” His phone started to buzz on the table. He looked at it briefly, “Hey, were you by chance expecting someone at your place? A girl, mid to late teens, reddish brown hair?” 

I narrowed my eyes, “I wasn’t but Dick did say something about going on a date maybe she just looks young? Wait do you have a camera outside my apartment?” 

“Well that’s a stupid question. Of course I have a camera outside your apartment.” He looked like he was scrolling through footage on his phone, “And according to said camera, Dick and his much older and very blonde lady friends left the apartment about thirty minutes ago.” 

I pulled enough cash out to cover my tab and shoved my laptop into my bag. “Well what are you waiting for? Lets go!” 

I offered to drive much to Harrison’s discomfort. He seems like a man who doesn’t like not being in control. We made it back to the apartment in record time. It helped that it was only a block away from the café. I pulled into my designated parking spot and jumped out. Harrison jogged to get in front of me, holstering his gun. “I thought you said it was a teenage girl? What? Are you afraid she might attack us with her book bag?” 

He narrowed his eyes at me, “Believe me when I say in my line of work you can never be too careful.” 

We climbed the stairs that led to my second story apartment and slowly approached my door. There she was, sitting by the door, reading a book. I cleared my throat, “Hey there. Can I help you?” 

Her head snapped up and she blushed. She looked super nervous. She was wearing an oversized denim jacket, a blue LA Dodgers hat, and pair of what looked like men’s aviators. “Uhm… are you Veronica?” 

“Depends on who’s asking?” When she just blinked back in confusion I cleared my throat, “Yes. I am. And this here is my very awkward friend Bobby.” 

She stood up slowly and played with the hem of her shirt, “Uhm… well… I’m here because I’m looking for my dad.” 

I gave her a soft smile, “Well while that is typically something I would be happy to help you with, I’m not working at the moment, but I can give all the information to my dad and he’ll take care of it. So what’s his name? You dad.” 

She bit her lip, “That’s the thing. I already tracked him down Or at least I thought I did… His name is Logan Echolls.” 

What. The. Fuck.


	7. Chapter 7

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys! So just a heads up the next chapter will be from Harrisons point of view, and all I'm going to say is there will finally be some answers!

Day 302

So to say the last week of my life have been an absolute rollercoaster would be an understatement. The last thing I want to be doing is having a “family” dinner explaining for what felt like the hundredth time what was going on to my dad and Wallace. “She just showed up! Said Logan was her dad and she has been looking for him. She’s only fifteen what was I supposed to do? Toss her out? What if she’s telling the truth? I would never be able to forgive myself.” 

My dad scratched his head, “But honey what if she’s not? It’s possible she’s just some lost kid. Saw his face on the news, thought maybe he had some money…”

“Dad… who in their right mind would voluntarily claim the Echolls last name. Everything she would have seen in the news would more than likely be related to a murder case.”

“Well according to that license of yours sweety you would… Veronica Echolls.” 

“Ah, I see. This is the real reason you wont let me come back to work isn’t it. Can’t work for Mars Investigations without the last name Mars… You drive a hard bargain old man but I think I’ll stick with Echolls for now.” 

“So you’re just going to let her stay with you then? No questions asked?”

“Oh believe me questions were asked! Lots and lots of questions. Buckle up because it’s story time. Apparently Logan had met her mom in Mexico the summer after Lilly died. Cassy’s mom used to tell her stories about it being some crazy romance or whatever. I didn’t have the heart to tell her that Logan used to be a man whore… Anyways her mom had given her a picture of him that she had taken from that weekend. She still has it, it’s definitely him.” I took a moment to down what was left of my margarita. This story requires alcohol and lots of it. “When Logan left he didn’t leave his number or even his last name so her mom had no way of finding him. It wasn’t until five years ago when Cassy was ten that Logan’s face was plastered all over the news, being falsely accused of murder… for like the third time, that she knew who he was. Her mom had died the year before and she was living with her alcoholic stepdad in Florida. She decided she was going to save every dollar she could to come our here and meet him. Now here she is five years later, and yet ten months too late.” 

Wallace narrowed his eyes, “So did she run away or what? Does her stepdad know where she is?”

“Yeah he knows.” I ran a hand through my hair, “He just doesn’t care. He was happy to see her go. One less mouth to feed which means more booze money in his pocket.”

I could see the gears turning in my dads head. Contemplating whether he bought this or not. I can’t blame him. I’m still not completely sold. Just because her mom had a one night stand with Logan in Mexico does not make him the father. But she came all this way and I’m not going to lie… it could just be my mind playing tricks on me but she kind of looks like him. “So Logan’s her dad, your married to Logan, making you the stepmother, making me… the grandpa… wow. I don’t know if I’m excited or horrified.”

Wallace leaned forward putting his hand on my dad’s shoulder, “Oh horrified for sure. I mean Veronica raising a teenager… not going to be pretty.” 

I rolled my eyes, “Ha, ha, and I can not stress this enough… ha. Cassy and I will be fine. But thank you for your lack of faith.”

“Say’s the woman who asked me I kept my kid in the garage…”

My dad laughed, “Ok parent of the year, where is she right now?”

My narrowed my eyes, “Okay first of all, don’t pretend like you ever knew where I was growing up. And secondly she’s at the apartment with Dick.” As soon as the words left my mouth I knew they were a mistake. And seeing the eyebrows of my father and Wallace rise simultaneously, confirmed it. “Alright I admit not my best decision but I didn’t want to spring her on you before I got a chance to talk to you first.” 

My dad stood up and kissed my forehead, “Well you let her know that she’s welcome to come visit anytime she wants alright.” He put enough money down to cover everyone’s meals, “And whenever you’re ready we could really use you back at work. I tried giving Weevil a second crack at the whole thing and honey he just doesn’t understand my filing system the way you do.”

“We have a filing system? I always just separated them between boring, less boring, and big money,”

He rolled his eyes before giving my shoulder a final squeeze, “Goodnight. Hopefully I’ll be seeing you soon.” 

I watched as he left the restaurant, very proud at him for doing so without a cane. Then turned my attention to Wallace who was smiling at me, “I’ll see what I can do about getting Cassy transferred here. If her Dad knows she’s here than it shouldn’t be that hard. I see what strings I can pull in the front office.” 

After a hug and a few more goodnights I was headed home. I sat parked outside of my apartment for a while just staring at the steering wheel trying to gather the courage to go inside. Eventually the need to make sure Dick didn’t somehow find a way to scandalize her in someway outweighed my discomfort. 

I stepped out of the car and skipped up the stairs. I had my hand on the door know when I noticed a very familiar person stepping out of the apartment next to mine. “Are you fucking kidding me… you’ve been staying there this whole time?” 

Harrison looked smug, “Yes. Well ever since you broke into my room at the Neptune Grand I have. Some PI you are.”

I groaned and pinched the bridge of my nose, “I really hate you, I truly do.” 

“I seem to have that affect on women. But worry not I will be out of your hair for exactly thirty-six hours. I have to have a meeting with my superiors to go over the uh… more recent developments.”

I nodded, “Ah yes of course! You must go back to my “dead” husband to let him know he has a love child.”

Harrison stared at me with zero emotion, “How many times do I have to ask you to stop doing that.”

“As many times as it takes to make you crack and tell me what’s really going on.”

He just rolled his eyes, “Okay just please try and keep low until I get back alright? Think you can do that?”

I narrowed my eyes, “Maybe. What’s in it for me?”

“Well for starters you stay safe. Also you can trade apartments with me. Mine has two bedrooms, perfect for you and Cassy.” 

I stuck my hand out and took the key from his hand, “Sounds like you got yourself a deal. No shenanigans for thirty six hours startiiiiiiing NOW! Hurry Bobby the clock is ticking!” I jumped into my apartment and slammed the door behind me. 

Dick and Cassy were on the couch playing video games. It would have been kind of cute if I wasn’t so worried about her catching something from sitting on the very place Dick sleeps. Wow is this what being a mom feels like. “Hey Cassy! Why don’t you sit in the recliner? Dick sleeps on that couch and you have no idea where he’s been.” 

Cassy laughed, “We may not know where he’s been but we sure do know he sucks at Smash Bros.” Just as she finished speaking she killed Dick’s character in the game. 

He slammed his controller at the ground, “Damn it! Every time! Are you sure you’re Logan’s kid because he sucks at video games,” He looked to me next, “Also I resent that remark. I am not as bad as you think I am!” 

“You forget I’ve known you since your Madison Sinclare days.” 

He covered Cassy’s ears with his hands, “SH! Please. Don’t talk about Satan in front of the children.” 

“Oh whatever. Hey I'm going to need your help tomorrow. We got an apartment upgrade courtesy of Bobby Jones." I threw the keys on the counter, "Cassy I’m going to bed. Feel free to stay up if you want. I’ll blow the air mattress for you.” 

She stood up and followed me to my room, “Actually I think I’ll go to bed too. I wanted to talk to you anyways.” 

I plugged in the air mattress and pushed the inflate button. It was a little loud and not ideal for a conversation so instead I just changed into my pajamas and did my nighttime routine. When I came back the mattress was blown up and Cassy was already tucked in. “Alright so what was it you wanted to talk about?”

She bit her lip, “I know this is going to sound stupid… but its something Dick said.”

“Oh honey, don’t ever worry about anything Dick says. Honestly he’s an idiot.” 

She smiled down into her lap, “No, I know that. It’s just. He said that thing about me being sure Logan is my dad and well… if we’re being honest I’m not. It’s just… well my mom was so sure you know. She had this box of stuff from their time together. They spent an entire weekend together. That’s were I got the jacket, the hat, and the aviators from. I wore that jacket all the time growing up. Whenever I was sad, scared, or anxious I would just put it on and pretend for just a minute that he was there and that everything would be okay.” She pushed her hair behind her ear. “I know how stupid that sounds, but it got me through a lot. I clung to that picture and the note he left behind my whole life and used it to help me get through a lot of rough shit.” I noticed now she was starting to cry so I moved to sit next to her and pull her head onto my shoulder, “So no… I don’t know if Logan is my real dad or not. But even if he’s not I still owe him for keeping me sane.”

I kissed the top of her head, “Well that’s something we have in common.” I pulled her back to look at me, “You said he left a note? Do you still have it?”

She gave a weak laugh and wiped at her tears. “Yeah I keep it in my wallet. Pathetic right?” She leaned over and pulled her wallet out of her backpack and handed me the note. It said, “Just grabbing coffee. I’ll be back soon. –L” 

Now it was my turn to tear up, “Well that is definitely his handwriting.” 

“You said you don’t actually think he’s dead right? That he’ll come home?” 

I gave her the best smile I could manage, “Yeah, but no one seems to believe me.” 

Cassy took a deep sigh, “You know my mom was this huge Greek mythology nerd. My name Cassandra is from the Iliad. She was cursed to know the truth, to predict the future but for no one to believe her… I believe you.” 

I took a look into her eyes, and my heart ached for how similar they looked to Logan's, "You know what? I think I believe you too."


	8. Chapter 8

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay this chapter is a little different. It is from Harrison's POV and there is some violence so be warned. But this chapter does kind of turn a corner for this series. Hopefully a few questions are answered.

Day 303 

While I may have told Veronica that I was leaving for thirty six hours, what I didn’t tell her was that I was still monitoring all the cameras. Not saying I don’t trust her… but yeah I don’t really trust her. My only job is to keep her alive and out of trouble until my supervisor tells me otherwise. At first it was only going to be for a month or two. Now here we are about ten months later and I didn’t think I would be so invested. I was pretty pissed when they first gave me my assignment. I was initially supposed to be showing up to join Logan for our new assignment. Then the explosion happened and well… plans changed. 

I was bored for the first few months because Veronica didn’t exactly do much. She moped around the apartment, took her very large dog on walks, went to work every once in a while on good days. I complained once about her not needing protection. How someone less qualified could come babysit her. But then one day I watched her taze and break a bikers arm, and well I was pretty intrigued after that. Now I’m on a plane on my way to somewhere in Central American paranoid and checking the cameras every five minutes. I now have an extra person to watch out for. 

Usually I checked in with my commanding officer every day mainly through email but sometimes by phone and update him on all suspicious activity. But he wasn’t the only one I reported to. I was secretly reporting to someone else as well and this person is currently somewhere that is unreachable by phone, email, or even smoke signal, and seeing as the information of Logan Echolls having a daughter was kind of important I thought it'd be good of me to report in person. I just couldn’t let my CO know that’s where I was. I wasn’t supposed to even leave Neptune, let alone the country. So as much as I had wanted to be put back, now that I’m here… I am so uncomfortable. My ass is one hundred percent on the line. 

Ten hours later I stepped off the plane into what felt like an armpit. It was so hot and sticky it took a few minutes to adjust so I could actually breathe. I pull out the piece of paper that has the coordinates and went to pick up my car. According to the GPS it was a about an hour away but then after that a lot of it would have to be on foot, which did not sound appealing at all. But hey this is what I was trained to do so I really can’t complain. 

I was a few miles away from my destination when I noticed a black sedan that had been following for quite some time. On one hand there weren’t many roads out here so it was possible they were just headed in the same direction. On the other hand there wasn’t much of anything out here, which is why our agent was based here, so what the hell could they possibly be doing? 

I sped up a little and took my last turn and the immediately hooked a right down a hidden road that I only knew about because I was told before hand of its existence. I drove as far I could before the trees became to thick to continue. Once the car was off I listened for a bit to see if I could hear any cars following me. Maybe I was just being paranoid. I’d been cooped up in Neptune for way too long. 

No can of bug spray could have prepared me for this fun little walk through the jungle. It was only about a half a mile hike, far enough away to be unnoticed but close enough to be able to get out quickly if need be. I was probably only half way there when I heard the distinct sound of an engine headed in my direction. There was only two options. Option one, it’s the person I’m here to meet. Option two, it’s the people who were following my earlier. I think odds favor option two so I start to sprint. I check to make sure my gun is still strapped to my hip but unfortunately my dumb ass had left the extra clips in the car. I groaned ,“You’re getting soft Harrison.” 

The engines were growing louder followed by a screech of tires. Shit.. They were probably only about a quarter mile behind me now. I can’t lead them to the safe house. I can’t endanger the mission for selfish reasons like not wanting to die. They were probably only following me because they knew I would lead them here anyways. Well I’m not going to make it easy for them. I climbed the nearest tree and only had to wait a few minutes before they broke through the line of trees. They looked pretty pissed that they had lost my trail.

When I was pretty sure they were all there I counted. There must have been two cars because I counted ten of them and one dog. I subconsciously rubbed my leg where I still had a scar from Pony. Why the hell did they have to have a dog? Okay so basic math I have sixteen bullets and there are ten of them. Which means I need to make sure I don’t miss. But that wasn’t my main concern, not to brag but my shot was pretty good. No the main problem is once I shoot I give away my position, and I’m not Tarzan. I can’t just swing around the tree tops! I needed to pick off as many as I can as quickly as I can then move to a new position. There was another branch to my right that looked like it could possibly hold my weight but that would be a gamble. Well I can’t sit here forever. The dog would pick up my sent if I waited to much longer. I took aim, took a deep breath and fired. Direct hit one down. Fired. Direct hit. Two down. Fired. Miss, fuck. Fired. Direct hit. Three down. Fired. Direct hit, except this guy wasn’t going down easy so he needed not one but two more shots before finally falling. Four down. 

They were shooting now. They still couldn’t see me because the trees where so thick but they knew what general direction I was in. I jumped to the new branch and which thankfully held my weight. I climbed a little higher before jumping to another branch again. Now I’m a good twenty yards from where I started. Shit maybe I am Tarzan. Okay focus. I have nine bullets left and there’s still six of them left. Alright as my lord and savior Deadpool would say it’s time for maximum effort. 

I fired again. Direct hit. Five down. Okay halfway there only five more. Fired. Direct hit six down. Fired. Missed again shit. Except this time the person I missed shot back in my direction and a bullet clipped my shoulder and causing me to fall, hitting each branch on the way down. Fuck. The wind was knocked out of me as I hit the ground. Keep it together Harrison. Only four of them left. You can do this. 

I could hear them running in my direction. I pulled myself to my feet ad pulled myself behind a thick tree. Okay I only have six bullets. I need to be careful. Before I could do anything else I felt another bullet whizz by my head as another found its home in my leg. Shit shit shit. This is not how I intended to go out. I refuse to die here, I refuse to give up. 

The next few minutes went by in a blur as I managed to take down two more but when I checked my bullets I had none left. Great. I only had one choice now. Run for the safe house and hope the agent staying there was home. Surly he could handle two people right? 

I threw myself off the tree and started running as fast as I could with a bullet in my leg and a couple bruised ribs from falling out a tree. I only had to make it about two hundred more yards. Damn I’m bleeding a lot and I don’t even know if I’m heading in the right direction. It’s getting harder to think straight. I could hear them behind me and I sent a prayer up to anyone would listen to help me out with some kind of miracle. Next thing I know my leg completely gives out and I’m face planting into the ground. Well this is it. I’m dead. I heard a shot ring out but not from the direction I was expecting. 

I looked up and there he was, coming to my rescue… the very man I came here to see. He made quick work of both of them before coming back to me. “Damn it Harrison what are you doing out here. We both know you’d only be here with either really good, or really bad news.” It was then he noticed how bad I was hurt. “Fuck Harrison! Come on man let’s get you inside. It’s not far from here.” He helped me to my feet, “So spit it out why are you here?” 

I gave a weak laugh, “Well I came to congratulate you.”

His eyebrows furrowed, “Congratulate me? Congratulate me on what? My mission isn’t over yet? Am I being reassigned?” 

I hissed in pain as he started to help me limp towards the house, “No man. I’m here to congratulate you on your – “

Another shot rang out and this time the bullet hit me clean in the back. I guess one the men I shot earlier just refused to die. I fell forward as my vision began to darken. I heard a few swear words and a few more shots before he was back and picking me up bridal style as if I weighed nothing. I coughed, “You have a-“

He shook his head, “No don’t try and talk. I need to get you to a hospital.” 

I gripped his shirt, “You have… a…. daughter.” 

Then the darkness took over me.


	9. Chapter 9

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It's been a long time coming but here's a chapter from our boy. It's from Logan's POV :)

Day 304 

Being in the middle of nowhere means it took me longer than I would have liked to get Harrison checked into a hospital. I only stuck around long enough to know that he wasn’t going to die before I headed for the airport. Harrison and I go way back and I owe him my life three times over but the only thing going through my mind was that I had a daughter. I took Harrisons laptop with me so I could keep sending his silly little daily updates to his commanding officers. Under no circumstances can they find out he left the country to find me. I had to check him in as a John Doe so they wouldn’t be able to find him.

You see Harrison’s only job was to watch Veronica but not for the reasons you would assume. Sure there was a small chance that she could be in danger with all these missions I’ve been going on the past couple of years. But in reality Harrison’s main job was to make sure that one of two things didn’t happen. He was supposed make sure I made no attempt to contact Veronica, and he was supposed to make sure she didn’t come looking for me. No one was allowed to know that I was alive. Unfortunately I didn’t know that when I first went back to Neptune a weeks after the accident. I just wanted to see her, make sure she was okay… make sure she was seeing anyone like Leo… I didn’t get the chance because as soon as I stepped foot within a hundred yards from her new apartment Harrison intercepted me. My ass would have been in so much trouble if he had turned me in, but instead he made a deal with me. Told me he’d give me updates on her well being as long as I stayed away like I was supposed to. He knew just as well as I did that this whole situation was bullshit. 

Harrison had been there the day the car exploded. I had gone down to move the damn thing because Veronica religiously forgot, but I had only gotten the door open when I saw him standing across the street. I took a couple steps in his direction when the blast knocked me out. When I woke up I was in a hospital on some secret military base. I was told that I was now officially “dead” and that was a huge asset to them. Now I could move around as a ghost, with no one expecting me to come home. I was promised that if I put in my work and took care of a few high profile cases they would let me go home. But after every case I completed they would say just one more. This last case had taken me three months just to track the guy down. Echo terrorist named Franklin Perez traveling around Central and South America. I had almost flushed him out when Harrison had showed up and brought a bunch of Franklin’s goons with him. 

I don’t how many times I can handle the “just one more” speech. I’m getting nervous that they are just going to keep saying one more until I die. But what can I do? I’m technically dead, and a dead person has no rights. I’m just hoping this last job will be big enough to let me finally go home. Well technically I would have to assume a new identity and move to a new town, but I would be aloud to return to Veronica and honestly she’s the only home I’ve ever known. The only home I’ll ever need, and now we have a daughter. I couldn’t be more excited. 

I’m still pissed Harrison never told me that Veronica was pregnant. I’m also not entirely sure how she got pregnant, we were always careful. But in Harrisons defense I had been out of reach for about two months. Maybe he wanted to wait to tell me to reduce the chance of me freaking out and abandoning my mission. Still doesn’t change the fact that I’m mad I couldn’t be there for her. To have to give birth to your “dead” husbands child couldn’t have been easy. 

I spent the entire plane ride hacking into Harrison’s laptop and emails. I strayed across a file of nothing but pictures of Veronica. After I got over the initial anger of another man taking pictures of my wife without her knowledge it was actually kind of nice. I would have to remember to thank him for some of the funnier ones. There was one of her and Dick clearly having an argument outside of some random coffee shop. It's nice to see that they have started hanging out. I never in a million years would think they would end up being friends. But hey grief is a weird motivator. 

I went through some of the recent emails Harrison had been sending and I couldn’t help but laugh. It was things like “Today Veronica tazed a biker who refused to cooperate. She is definitely as reckless as Echolls said she was. No contact has been made on either side.” And “Today Veronica broke into a private residence to illegally obtain evidence. It’s a good thing she’s not actually in law enforcement. No contact has been made on either side.” 

Then I saw one that made my blood boil. “Today Veronica was assaulted in a mugging attempt. I stepped in when it was obvious the mugger was getting the upper hand. Unfortunately Mrs. Echolls obtained several injuries before I could get to her. I took care of the mugger and she was taken to the hospital. No contact has been made on either side.” I'm going to kick his ass. What part of look out for her wellbeing did he not understand?

As I’m reading through these I don’t see anything about Veronica giving birth recently, nor do I see any pictures of her with a round belly. Now I know that Veronica is the investigator but that does not add up. Did she adopt? That wouldn’t make any sense, she didn’t want any kids that didn’t have four legs and drooled. 

It took me a while before I stumbled across the camera software, oh goodie Harrison has live cameras outside my wife’s home and place of business. Well let’s take a look shall we. I clicked Echolls home and up popped a live feed of… a front door… exhilarating. I rewound it a bit and couldn’t help but tear up a bit when I saw her. The last time I saw her was our wedding day. We had been arguing about time zones. That was ten months ago. 

I watched as she struggled with bags of groceries, I could see she was yelling at someone, and then another female walked into frame. She looked to be young, probably mid teens. I didn’t recognize her but she looked very familiar. She seemed to be really close with Veronica though. They laughed about something and my heart pounded. It was amazing to see her this happy. I could see her yell again and this time Dick entered the frame with a six pack and the keys to the apartment. Wait what? Does Dick live there? In Veronica’s apartment? If I remember correctly Harrison had told me it was a one bedroom… what the hell is going on? I can feel my temper rising as my imagination runs away from me. There’s no way this is happening. I explicitly asked Harrison to keep anyone who might possibly be interested in Veronica away. I told him to make sure no gentlemen callers knocked on her door until I came back, or you know actually died. I kept sifting through old footage and sure enough there he is, coming and going as he pleases. I slammed the laptop closed a little harder than I should have and tried to focus on my breathing. Come on Logan, calm down. It might not be what you think. Hell everyone thinks your dead yet here you are. You just need to get your shit together, get off this plane and go find your wife and daughter. Wait daughter… I had seen Veronica, I had seen Dick, but I didn’t see any baby. What I did see was a teenager… is that the daughter he was talking about? Then it hit me who she reminded me of… she looked like the girl from the beach, she looked like Piper. Shit how long ago was that? I did the math in my head… oh shit.


End file.
